


Hurry Up And Save Me

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Spiderman Klance AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Keith (Voltron), Guns, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Identity, Spiderman AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: This work is a part of a series :0 It can be read on its own if you want, but there's more story to it if you wanna read!Lance gets kidnapped and Keith is not happy.





	Hurry Up And Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> soooo the part before this did pretty well :0 I'm really happy you dudes liked it because I just kept writing and writing and even though I uploaded a part yesterday I got way too excited and wrote this part :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, let me get this straight, Keith.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“You’re Spiderman?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“This entire time?”

 

Keith sighed as he buried his head in his hands tiredly, nodding. He was currently sitting in Lance’s room, in his soulmate’s desk chair. “Yes, Hunk. There’s never been another Spiderman.”

 

Hunk was pacing around Lance’s room, his headband removed and his dark hair distraught. “I can’t believe you never told me. Does Pidge know?”

 

Lance piped up from where he sat cross legged on his bed. “How come you never told Hunk?” In his hands he held Keith’s mask, fiddling with the material.

 

Keith crossed his arms. “Because it’s dangerous for people to get involved.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You willingly just got Lance involved. And, apparently, Pidge was already involved! How come I’m the only one out of the loop?” There was a hint of sadness in Hunk’s voice that made Keith cringe in guilt.

 

“I’m sorry, Hunk. Pidge found out last year on her own. She could tell I was physically a lot stronger and raided my room one day and found my old suit,” Keith glanced at Lance. “As for Lance, I figured it would be safer if he knew who I was. Everyone is already watching him like a hawk since they know he’s my soulmate.”

 

Hunk sighed, relaxing a bit. “So it wasn’t because you didn’t trust me?”

 

Keith shook his head quickly. Pidge and Hunk were the people he trusted most besides Shiro, though, Lance was now up on that list of well. “You know I trust you, Hunk. I just didn’t want you getting hurt.” 

 

The two stared at each other before Hunk smiled widely. “Aw, you’re such a softy, Keith! C’mere!”

 

Before Keith could protest, he was pulled up from Lance’s chair and pulled into a tight bear hug. He laughed weakly as he returned the hug. “You forgive me then?”

 

Hunk let him go and nodded. “Yeah. I get it.”

 

Lance hopped up from his seat on his bed, clapping his hands together. “Sounds good to me! But, Keith, you better get out of here. I’m surprised none of my siblings have barged in yet,” Lance turned to his door, scratching his head thoughtfully.

 

Keith nodded and took his mask from Lance, walking back to the fire escape. He paused just before exiting through the window and turned around. “Wait, Hunk, why were you over here in the first place?”

 

Hunk grinned and proudly placed his hands on his hips. “Since Lance’s mother owns a restaurant we’re trading some recipes. I’m not going to lie, her stew is literally the bomb.”

 

Keith smiled and rolled his eyes. “Nerd.” He pulled on his mask.

 

Lance sent a grin his way. “Uh, that’s  _chef_ nerd to you, Spidey.” 

 

Hunk piped up from where he stood. "Um, I don't see how that's any better."

 

“My mistake,” Keith paused again before turning back around. “Lance, can I see your phone?”

 

Lance gave him a cautious look but pulled out his phone. It had a blue case on it that was covered in white cats. “Yeah, why?”

 

“I’m going to put my number in,” Keith took the phone from Lance after he unlocked it, punching in his contact information with a smile and slight redness to his cheeks. He handed the phone back when he was finished. “Just call me whenever. Okay?”

 

Lance was grinning widely, his own blush forming. “Yeah, I will.”

 

+-+

 

Keith sighed tiredly as he closed up his suit into its usual cardboard box, sliding it under his bed and moving his blankets so that it was hidden. He stood and stretched, groaning as he made way for his bedroom door, set on finding something to eat from the kitchen before going to sleep. 

 

When he walked in with his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets, Shiro was sitting at the table, his laptop open as he clicked away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Shiro was a journalist for a paper, and covered a lot of Spiderman’s stories. This always made Keith uneasy, out of fear Shiro would put two and two together, but he never did. 

 

Keith waltzed over, grabbing Shiro’s empty mug with his left hand and looking at Shiro’s screen. It was an article on Spiderman, as usual, but this time pictures of Lance accompanied the page. Keith raised an eyebrow as he went to the coffee machine on the counter. “Still reading up on that soulmate thing?”

 

As Keith poured, Shiro hummed. “Yeah. A lot of people have interviewed Lance McClain already but he still claims to not know the identity of Spiderman.” 

 

Keith resisted the urge to snort. Lance for sure knew now. Though, neither of them would be make large announcements about it. With just a spoonful of sugar Keith grasped the mug in his right hand, walking back to Shiro and placing it a safe distance from the computer. “Don’t think on it too much.”

 

There were a few beats of silence between the two before Shiro’s hand surged forward, grasping Keith’s wrist. “Keith. What is this?”

 

Keith let Shiro grab onto him, knowing his brother would never hurt him. He followed Shiro’s gaze to his hand. His right hand that bore the colors. His gaze flicked back up to Shiro as panic rose up inside him. There was no way he knew. He couldn’t. “Shiro, I can explain-”

 

Shiro just laughed. “Don’t look so nervous, Keith. So, who is it?”

 

Keith resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh. He didn’t know. Keith could work with this. Shrugging, Keith went to the fridge, searching through and grabbing a bottle of water and string cheese. “It’s someone.”

 

“So tell me about this someone.”   
  


Keith paused, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. “Well, we just met so I don’t know much yet…”

 

It wasn’t a lie and Shiro believed it so no harm done. “Alright, but once you get to know each other more, I want to hear everything. Sooner or later, I want to meet them as well.”

 

Keith groaned as he left the kitchen. The day he let Shiro meet Lance as his soulmate was the day he revealed his secret identity to his brother. And he was nowhere near ready for that.

 

+-+

 

Keith was positive he had horrible luck. 

 

In just one day, two people had learned about his identity as Spiderman. Granted he was good friends with one, the other being his soulmate, but it was still a danger. 

 

And to make matters worse, after revealing his identity to his soulmate, accidentally revealing it to a friend, Keith had returned home only to have his brother spot the colors permanently stained on his right hand. The rest of the week was filled with questions from Shiro about his soulmate, were they a boy or a girl, were they attractive, etc. 

 

On a good note however, he had started getting closer to Lance. After he revealed his identity and dealt with Hunk, Keith made sure to trade numbers with Lance. They texted mostly when they were both home, and when Keith had a late night out on patrol, Lance would stay up and call when it was over with, listening to Keith talk about any encounters.

 

It had been an interesting five days. 

 

So when Friday night movie night came rolling around, the four friends were more than happy to have a chance to relax. 

 

Keith knocked on Pidge’s door three times, adjusting his book bag as he waited for either Pidge or her brother, Matt, to answer. After a few seconds the door opened, Pidge standing there with a smile. 

 

“About time you got here, spandex.” Her tone was laced with amusement and Keith rolled his eyes playfully as he stepped into the apartment.

 

“Put a sock in it, Katie,” Keith put emphasis on the girl's name as he walked over to the large leather couch and tossed his bag onto it. “Where’s Hunk and Lance?”

 

Pidge opened her mouth to reply before a familiar scream sounded from the kitchen. Keith felt panic rise in him. Had someone broken into the apartment to get Lance? Where was Hunk? However soon after Lance’s signature scream, Hunk’s laughter followed and Keith let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Pidge snickered as she skipped over to him, poking his cheek. “Aw, were you worried about your damsel, Spidey?”

 

Keith reached up, ruffling her short hair. “I don’t really have a choice. Sometimes I wonder how he takes care of himself.” 

 

The two laughed as they walked through the apartment, arriving at the kitchen to observe what was going on. 

 

“Just calm down, Lance. Everything is totally fin-”

 

“I’m totally covered in flour, Hunk! I forgot to bring a change of clothes!”

 

“You can borrow something from Keith or me! Heck, Matt might have a change of clothes you can wear.”

 

Keith and Pidge stared into the kitchen before glancing to each other, twin grins on their faces. Hunk was wearing his usual yellow apron that he cooked with, however Lance appeared to have been helping him, if the fact he was covered in head to toe in flour was anything to go by. 

 

This caught the attention of Hunk and Lance, and they both glanced over. Hunk smiled but even under all the flour, Keith could tell Lance’s cheeks obtained a slight redness. 

 

“Oh, Keith! You finally made it,” Hunk gestured to the oven. “Lance and I were just finishing up on the cookies. They only have about ten minutes left.” 

 

Keith nodded. “Sounds great, Hunk,” Keith looked to his soulmate, unable to risk teasing the boy even just a little. “You know, Lance, flour is supposed to go into the dough. Not on you.”

 

Lance scoffed, crossing his white-stained arms. “As if I did it on purpose, mullet. The bag fell off the shelf on its own.”

 

Pidge shook her head. “Not like it matters. Just hurry up and change already. Put the ones your wearing in the wooden basket next to the sink.” 

 

Lance turned to her with an offended expression. “If I had a change of clothes, I would have changed by now. I’m not dumb enough to purposely stand around in clothes covered in flour!”

 

Keith snickered. “Could’ve fooled me.”

 

Lance turned to glare at him and Hunk and Pidge laughed, watching the exchange. Turning back to the living room, Keith motioned for the other to follow him. “I brought a change of clothes you can wear while the ones you’re wearing gets washed.”

 

Lance huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “Thank you.”

 

As they exited the kitchen Pidge snickered. “Geez, already wearing each others clothes? What’s next?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but still smiled, Lance turned to her and stuck out his tongue, cheeks still red with embarrassment as Hunk grinned and checked on the cookies. 

 

In the living room, Keith unzipped his bag, pulling his red flannel and black sweatpants out and handing them to Lance. “That should be fine for now.”

 

Lance went to take them before pausing, instead wiping his hands on his flour-stained pants in a futile attempt to clean them. Keith watched in amusement as Lance sighed in defeat before taking the bundle of clothes. They shared a small smile between them as their fingers brushed. 

 

“Thanks, Keith.”

 

“Anytime, Lance.” 

 

Lance glanced down, eyes trailing to Keith’s right hand, which was bare, showing off his mark. “You’re not wearing your gloves. Is that alright?”

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah. We’re probably not going to be leaving at all tonight, and everyone except Matt knows already so why bother?”

 

The taller boy grinned at him and Keith felt his heart swell. “You’ve got a point there. I’m going to get changed then.” Giving a brief wink, Lance turned, racing to the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

Keith wandered back into the kitchen, sitting on a stool as he propped his chin in his hand. “So what’s our first movie for the night?”

 

“I was thinking _Alien_.” Pidge replied, bouncing up and down in excitement

 

Hunk raised a finger as he added his input. “Or we could start out with a movie that isn’t horror based?”

 

“I say we go classic and watch _Mean Girls_.” Lance sauntered back into the kitchen, now wearing Keith’s sweatpants and flannel. Keith couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he watched Lance.

 

“Yes, we should go with that idea!” Hunk said eagerly. Pidge just crossed her arms.  

 

“It’s a chick-flick though. Do you guys really want to sit through that?”

 

Lance gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest in an offended manner. “Pidge! How dare you speak of the masterpiece known as-”

 

Hunk stood between them, raising his hands like the negotiator he is. “Alright, how about we let Keith break the tie then? Keith?” 

  
Suddenly all three pairs of eyes were on Keith and he shrugged. “I don’t see a problem starting out with that movie. Unless, you’re afraid you’re going to fall asleep, Pidge?” He grinned at Pidge who just rolled her eyes.

 

“As if.” 

 

Hunk clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. “Guess it’s decided then!”

  
  


Roughly around thirty minutes after deciding on a movie, the four sat snugly on Pidge’s couch, Lance on the far end, then Keith, Pidge, and then Hunk. There was an assortment of snacks laid out on the coffee table in front of them, and Keith leaned forward to grab a double chocolate chip cookie, munching on it as the movie began to play. 

 

As the drama unfolded on screen, Keith risked a couple glances at Lance. They had all the lights out so only the screen lit up Lance’s face. Keith smiled fondly at him before redirecting his attention back to the movie.

 

It was nearing the end of the movie when Pidge nudged his arm, nodding her head to Hunk who was snoring away quietly. Keith resisted the urge to laugh. “No way, already? He was first last week too.”

 

Lance leaned forward in his seat, blue eyes looking on curiously. “Hunk fell asleep?”

 

Pidge nodded, pulling out three sharpies from seemingly nowhere. “Let’s get to drawing then,” Pidge said, a devilish smirk on her face.

 

Keith and Lance exchange grins as they each took a sharpie, the three teens turning their attention to their sleeping companion.

 

+-+

 

“I can’t believe this. It’s worse than last week!” Hunk’s voice was exasperated as he rubbed at his face with soap, Pidge, Keith, and Lance watching from the threshold of the bathroom door, matching grins etched on their faces. 

 

Pidge smugly adjusted her glasses. “Sorry, Hunk. You know the rules.”

 

Keith shook his head. “I just can’t believe you fell asleep after the first movie,” Sure, Hunk was usually the first to fall asleep but he usually last at least two movies. 

 

“I must say, I’m disappointed in you, Hunk. You need to restore your honor next week,” Lance said with a grin, pointing a finger at their friend. He was wearing his own clothes once again, now clean of flour.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll go with a horror movie first to keep you awake,” Pidge said as she walked to the kitchen with a cackle. 

 

Hunk rubbed his wet face with a towel, finally clean of all the sharpie. “I’m seriously reconsidering making waffles for you guys.”

 

Keith jumped at that. Hunk’s waffles were the best part of Saturday mornings. “Hunk. I apologize for ever wronging you.” 

 

Hunk grinned and Lance raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the change of mood, mullet?”

 

Keith turned to his soulmate, grinning. “When you taste his waffles, you’ll understand.”

 

With a laugh, Hunk left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. “I’m going to start cooking then.”  

 

Keith went to follow him before he felt a gentle grip on his elbow. He stopped and turned to Lance, who was blushing and avoiding eye contact. He looked up at the other curiously. “Something wrong?”

 

Lance shook his head. “I- Well, no. I was just wondering, maybe you and I could hang out? Just us? Obviously not right now, since we’re with Pidge and Hunk, I mean like either later today, or even tomorrow. I have some spare money, we could see a movie or-”

 

Lance was rattling on and on and honestly, Keith found it more endearing than annoying. He reached up and covered his soulmate’s mouth, effectively cutting the other off. 

 

“It’s a date then, McClain.”

 

Lance smiled widely against his hand. 

 

+-+   
  


“Oh my _Gods_ , Hunk. I swear, you have to marry me,” Lance moaned out through a mouthful of syrup and waffles. The three snickered at their friend’s reaction as he shoveled more into his mouth

 

“You know, Lance, your soulmate is right there,” Pidge pointed to Keith with her knife as she took another bite. Lance turned to Keith as he swallowed another mouthful.

 

“Keith, my soulmate, my one and only,” Despite Lance’s over dramatic tone, Keith still felt his cheeks heat up at the other’s words. “I know we are destined to be together, but these w _affles_.” Without another word, Lance’s attention was once more back on the waffles, taking another large bite.

 

Keith grinned and played along, letting out an equally over dramatic sigh. “I thought my web slinging would be enough for you.”

 

Pidge downed the rest of her orange juice before snickering. “Yeah, but can your webs make a waffle this good?”

 

Hunk sat proudly in his seat. “You all flatter me.”

 

The four laughed together, digging into the waffles until they were all gone. Afterwards, the three males all gathered their stuff, crowding the door as Pidge said goodbye to them.

 

“You guys have everything then?”

 

When they all nodded, Pidge grinned and opened her door, ushering them out. “Then get outta here. I’ll see you guys.”

 

The door shut and Lance and Keith went to the stairs heading downwards, Hunk heading to the stairs going up. He lived in the same apartment complex as Pidge, so it made seeing each other a thousand times easier. “Later, guys! Be careful out there.”

 

Lance and Keith yelled goodbye back, walking down the stairs in silence for a bit before Keith piped up. “So, since it’s still pretty early, wanna hit the movies?”

 

Lance turned to him with a smile that made Keith’s heart skip a beat. “How does the new zombie movie sound to you?”

 

“I think it sounds like a plan.”

 

“A date.”

 

“Yeah, a date.”

 

The pair reached the lobby in no time, walking out of the apartment complex and onto the street. Keith could see a good majority of the people glance their way, and quickly look away before looking back anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance stealing quick glances at him. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Keith turned to the taller male who had begun fidgeting with his hands.”Well, you see…” Those blue eyes darted around at all the people staring and Keith nodded. He must just be feeling nervous from all the attention. 

 

“It’s okay. You’ll learn to ignore their stares.”

 

Lance only shook his head. “No, I just,” He paused and sighed, dropping his head and lowering his voice. “I really want to hold your hand. And kiss you again. But we can’t really since…” Lance trailed off and Keith glanced away quickly, heart rate picking up at Lance’s innocent and sweet words.

 

“I mean, we can hold hands in the theatre. It’s definitely dark enough,” Keith was sure his face was bright red. Here he was on the streets, making plans to hold hands with his soulmate that no one could know about.

 

Piping up immediately, energy seem to radiate from Lance. “Really? Let’s hurry up then!” Then Keith was being dragged down the busy street, dodging people and laughing with Lance.

 

+-+

 

Keith opened the door to his home, stepping in with a large grin on his face. As he shut the door and kicked off his shoes, Shiro appeared from the kitchen. 

 

“Keith! You seem lively. Something good happen?” Shiro inquired, taking off his reading glasses.

 

Of course, something good had happened. Keith had just seen a movie with Lance, held his hand through the entire movie, and then they got sandwiches for lunch. It was nice, just the two of them and Keith relished every second of it. However, if Shiro knew he had just been with his soulmate, there would be a barrage of questions. So Keith just shrugged.

 

“I saw a movie with Hunk and Pidge. The zombie one. It was actually really good,” Keith wandered into the kitchen, opening up the cabinets. “Anything happening here?” The kitchen television was turned onto the news station, filling the kitchen with noise.

 

Shiro shook his head. “Nope. Just the same old junk. What do you want for dinner tonight?”

 

“This just in-” The news music got louder, capturing the brothers’ attention. They both turned as a newswoman gave the report in a serious tone. “Lance McClain, now better known as Spiderman’s soulmate, has been taken kidnapped. He was seen walking on the streets when a black van came onto the scene and three men jumped out, pulling him into the back. Here we have footage a civilian took.”

 

Keith felt his heart drop as he let the cabinet slam shut. This was bad. This was really bad. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignored it for the time being, focusing on the news. 

 

Footage started to roll and sure enough, there was Lance, walking the streets. A black van without a license plate drove up next to him and the back opened up. Three built men covered in black from head to toe came out, running up to Lance. The two guys grabbed Lance’s thin arms and the third guy pulled out a white cloth, pressing it to Lance’s face until he stopped struggling and went limp. Lance was tossed over one guy’s shoulders and brought into the back of the van. The doors shut and they drove off as quickly as they had come. 

 

The newswoman returned to the screen, a grim expression on her face.  “And just recently, we received a message from the suspected perpetrators,” She flipped through her papers, pulling out an envelope. “It’s addressed to Spiderman. It says, ‘Spiderman, if you’re hearing this then that means we have successfully captured Mr. McClain. If you wish to get him back, then meet us at one of the warehouses in the east side of town. I would inform you of which one, but then people might show up and ruin things. Come alone. I want it to be just us. The clock is ticking. Talk to you soon.’”

 

Shiro whistled lowly. “I hope that poor kid is going to be okay.”

 

“Now the question remains, will our masked hero arrive on time?”

 

Unable to listen anymore, Keith stormed out of the kitchen, Shiro yelling after him worriedly. “Keith, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, I just have a stomachache. I’m going to sleep it off.” Keith replied and slammed his door shut. He pulled out his phone, seeing missed messages from Hunk and Pidge. He tapped the call button for Pidge and put his phone on speaker and placed it on his desk. As it rung he quickly discarded his clothes, pulling out his box with his suit. 

 

“Keith, you’ve seen the news?” Pidge asked through the phone. 

 

“Yeah. I’m getting my suit on right now.”

 

“Alright. I sent out a spy bot and I’ve already found what warehouse they’re in. I’ll guide you through the communicator.

 

“Thanks, Pidge.” Keith said as he hooked on his communicator, slipping on his mask so he was completely suited up. Pidge hung up and the phone and her voice rang clearly into his ear.

 

“We need to hurry, they said the clock was ticking so who knows what they might do.”

 

Keith growled in impatience. “Exactly why we should get going.” The teenager leapt out of his window, slinging up onto the neighboring building’s roof. 

 

Pidge hummed and Keith could hear her typing away as she gave out directions to where Lance was. Keith swung from building to building, taking labored breaths as he went. The only thing on his mind was Lance and how Keith needed to get there before something horrible happened.

 

Soon, but not soon enough, Keith stood in front of a warehouse, the number sixteen in bold yellow font on the doors. “This is it, right?”

 

“Yep. Number sixteen. There’s three guys in there. Two of them have guns and Lance is tied up in a chair. From what I saw, he looks to still be knocked out. Don’t do anything rash-”

 

Keith ignored the Pidge's warning, instead walking up to the large doors and swinging his leg to kick at them. The wood fell apart easily under his strength and splinters flew inside the interior of the warehouse. He could hear guns clicking as he stepped inside, surveying the situation. Sure enough, there was Lance, though he was wide awake now, gagged and bound to a chair. Three men surrounded him, two with guns. 

 

The one without a gun smiled, his teeth yellowed and revolting. “Spiderman. How nice of you to show up,” He looked to the two men flanking him. “Lower your guns, I want to talk to him.” 

 

Keith stalked forward as the guns lowered, lowering his stance into a position where he could jump if he needed to. “Let Lance go and I’ll leave you all in one piece.”

 

The gunless man snorted. “As if you have a say. We’re the ones with the guns here,” From his pocket, he pulled out a smaller gun, pressing it against Lance’s cheek. The teenager was visibly shaking, his eyes darting between Keith and his captors. “Just relax. I want to talk. My name is Ricardo.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I’ll relax and talk when I know he’ll be safe.”

 

Ricardo pulled his gun away from Lance, who slouched in relief as the weapon was pulled away from him. Keith straightened up, warily stopping when he was three feet in front of Lance and his captors, eyes darting between the three men. Ricardo grinned. “Will you hear me out now?”

 

“Make it snappy before I snap your neck.”

 

The two unnamed men visibly flinched at Keith’s dark tone and he grinned beneath his mask. Ricardo’s face showed no response to the threat. “Now, Spiderman, what I have here is obviously of value to you,” Ricardo gestured to Lance. “Great value. So, I was thinking we could make an even trade.”

 

Keith shifted, muscles tense as he listened. “Stop stalling. Hurry up and spit it out.”

 

“Keith, be patient.” Pidge’s voice was soft in his ear and he gave no reply.

 

Ricardo laughed. “The young are so impatient,” Ricardo walked to the other side of Lance, who was staring at Keith pleadingly. “My boys and I are a bit tight on money at the moment. If we were to rob a bank, and we just so happened to get out with the money before Spiderman could stop us, well then I think we’d let him go.”

 

“Not going to happen.” Keith said stubbornly.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Ricardo bent down to Lance’s level. “But what about your _sweetheart_?” Ricardo said sweetheart in a sickening way that made Lance and Keith cringe. He reached up and grabbed Lance’s chin with a sinister grin. “Don’t you want to protect him?”

 

Keith saw red in his vision for a split second, stepping forward with determination. “Don’t you dare touch him.” He growled out the words and Ricardo released Lance’s face with a huff.

 

“Hey, I tried negotiating with you. Now you both get to suffer.” Ricardo snapped his fingers and his two lackeys began to move.

 

Keith sensed one behind him and turned around, grabbing his attacker’s fist before it could connect with the back of his head. The other one came charging, raising the butt of his gun in an attempt to ram Keith in the head with it. 

 

Keith moved easily, pulling the man whose fist he had grabbed in front of him, letting his own companion knock him in the head. Bot criminals stumbled backwards, the one bearing the blow, cradling his head. Keith wasted no time kicking his legs out from under him and webbing him to the floor. 

 

Lance’s shrill scream echoed through the warehouse and Keith whipped around in time to see the chair he was tied to knocked over, gag now loose around his neck as Ricardo loomed over him. There was a knife in Ricardo’s hands instead of his gun and the blade was stained red. 

 

“Keith, pay attention to the other guy!” Pidge yelled into the communicator in a desperate manner.

 

Keith turned just in time to see the man’s gun raised and he raised both a hand, shooting a web and snagging the gun. He tossed it to the floor and ran up to the perpetrator, punching him once in the gut and twice in the throat to get him down and out. 

 

He turned to Ricardo, who now stood, wiping his short knife on his pants. Keith was seething with rage, a quick glance to Lance revealed there was a cut on the boy’s right arm that had blood leaking out. He walked forward silently.

 

“You know, Spidey, He wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you just -” Ricardo’s word were cut off by Keith’s hand encircling his thick neck, squeezing tightly and holding on. The man let out choked sounds as spit began to run down his chin.

 

Ricardo’s eyes were filled with fear and Keith released his throat, letting the criminal get a gasp of air before pushing the other on the ground. From there it was a flurry of fists connecting with Ricardo’s face. Keith thought he felt something snap beneath his fists but he wasn’t entirely sure. All he cared about was the fact that this man had the audacity to hurt Lance right in front of Keith. He needed to punish this bastard.  


 

“Keith, you need to stop!” Pidge was yelling into his ear. “Keith, he’s down, the cops and medics will be there soon. We need to get Lance to a hospital to look at his arm. Calm down.”

 

Keith’s fists slowed to a stop as Pidge talked to him. Sure enough, Ricardo was down and wasn’t moving. The scumbag was still breathing though, so justice would give him what he deserved. Keith stood and rushed to Lance’s side. 

 

Lance’s face was scrunched up in pain as Keith delicately untied him. “Lance? Are you there?”

 

The injured boy gave a slight nod, voice weak as he spoke. “I’m... Yeah, I’m alright, Spidey.” Lance coughed heavily into the air, unable to cover his mouth.  


 

Keith breathed out a sigh of relief until he looked at the cut on his soulmate’s arm. It looked deep and he had seemed to have lost a concerning amount of blood. “Pidge said help should be here soon. Can you hang in there for me?”

 

Lance laughed and opened his eyes slightly, just to wink slowly at Keith. “Anything for you, beautiful.” 

 

Keith shook his head but smiled. In the distant, sirens could be heard. Lights shined into the warehouse and Keith careful picked Lance up and walked out of the warehouse. He was greeted with two medics and four cops. He nodded to the cops.

 

“There’s three guys in there. They’re all either knocked out or webbed down,” The cops nodded and rushed inside, preparing their handcuffs. Keith turned to the medics who motioned for Keith to put Lance on a stretcher they had already prepared. “The only visible injury is on his arm.”

 

The medics nodded and rushed off with Lance, hurrying to the ambulance. 

 

“Good work tonight, Keith,” Pidge said into his ear. “You should head home now.”

 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice.

 

+-+

  
  


The next day, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith met up to visit Lance. They called a taxi to drive them and had rode in mostly silence. Once they arrived at the hospital, they paid their driver and squeezed through the large crowd of photographers, reporters, and journalists outside and entered the sterile building. 

 

“Keith, it wasn’t your fault.” Hunk said said as the trio piled into the elevator, tired of the uncomfortable silence between them. 

 

Keith looked at the elevators doors. “It was my fault. If I hadn’t been so slow-”

 

A nudge to his left arm caught his attention and he looked to Pidge just as she pinched his cheek. “Shut your mouth now. Lance is safe now. He’s safe because you got there when you did. We should be focusing on the fact he’s safe and not what could have happened.”

 

Keith huffed and swatted her hand away. “Easy for you to say.” 

 

Hunk placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, buddy, you’re alright. He’s alright.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Keith stepped out, wordlessly walking down the hall. He already had Lance’s room number memorized and he walked into the large open doors, Pidge and Hunk trailing worriedly. Inside the room, Lance was sitting up in bed, two little girls that seemed to be twins sat on his lap. His mother sat on a chair with an boy looking to be around twelve sitting next to her.

 

Keith swallowed nervously. This was Lance’s family. All eyes were on the trio.

 

“Lance, are these friends of yours?” Lance’s mother’s tone was cautious and her frame was stiff as she observed the three.

 

Keith caught Lance’s gaze and received a gentle smile from the injured boy. “Yeah, they’re friends from school.”

 

The woman visibly relaxed and stood. “I see,” She smiled and turned to the girls on the bed. “Let’s go, Charo, Novia.” The twins nodded at the same time and hugged Lance before jumping off the bed. The girls grabbed onto their mother’s hands as she turned to her son. “If you need anything just call, okay, Lance?”

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

 

His mother gave a warm smile. “I love you too,” Her gaze turned to the rest of her children. “Let’s go kids. I still need to make dinner.” 

 

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge stood to the side as Lance’s family left, leaving the teenagers alone in the hospital room. Now that the room was emptier Keith was able to observed Lance’s bandaged arm and the IV drip. Despite his state, however, Lance still smiled brightly. 

 

“About time you guys visited. How’s it going?”

 

Hunk laughed. “That’s what we should be asking you! Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Yep! Thanks to my masked hero over there,” Lance sent a wink Keith’s way but he didn’t have the heart to respond to it, instead ducking his head to stare at the ground. 

 

He heard Pidge sigh. “Keith.”

 

Hunk opened his mouth and closed it. He wrapped an arma round Pidge’s shoulders. “I’m kind of thirsty. We’re going to go get something to drink from the vending machines. Let’s go, Pidge.” 

 

The two shared a look as they left the hospital room, leaving the two males alone together. Lance scooted over, patting the empty space on the bed with his good arm. “Take a seat, mullet.” 

 

Keith trudged forward, sitting on to bed with his legs over the side. He felt Lance place a gentle hand on his arm. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Keith felt tears prick at his eyes and he bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

Lance gripped onto his shoulder. “Keith,” that hand moved to his hair, combing through his locks. “Look at me. Please?”

 

Keith turned so he was facing Lance, his eyes tracing Lance’s face. Lance smiled.

 

“Good. Now tell me what’s up.” That soft hand cradled Keith’s cheek and he leaned into the touch, despite the small voice in the back of his head screaming that he didn’t deserve to even be near Lance.

 

“I - You almost died because of me, Lance,” Great, now Keith could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. “That guy, he could’ve-”

 

“But he didn't, and that’s the important thing,” That soft hand brushed away Keith’s tears as he stared into those comforting blue eyes. “He didn’t because you saved me.”

 

Despite Lance wiping his tears away, they kept coming. “But, Lance, if I wasn’t Spiderman, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” He turned his gaze downwards to the white bedsheets. 

 

“Hey,” Lance said, gaining Keith’s attention once more. “What you do here is an amazing thing. You’ve saved countless people. Don’t regret being a hero just because I was in danger. So many people look up to you.”

 

Keith sighed shakily, dropping his head onto Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you got injured.”

 

That hand was back in his hair, a benevolent reminder that Lance was safe. “Thank you for saving me, Keith.” 

 

“You know I would anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I love about Keith is that he can be an emotional babe. He can be super rage worthy or he can just start crying. He is precious. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this so far :) The next part I'm going to make from Lance's view. You know let you guys see his home life. 
> 
> But yeah. Until then guys :0


End file.
